


Adequate Recompense

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a commitment on Severus' behalf. Severus demands recompense for Harry's presumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate Recompense

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta**: batdina, who beta'd for me as a birthday present.

"You really are an asshole, you know." Smiling green eyes belying his words, Harry sat on an empty table in the potions laboratory and swung his jeans-clad legs. He wrinkled his nose at the lingering smell of bubotuber pus. Days like today, he wished they'd built the lab out at the back of the garden and kept some of the stink out of their house.

"We've shared a home for more than a year and you've only now discerned that? You are slower than even I believed." Severus smirked as he completed the last figure-eight stir required for this stage of his potion, lowered the fire to maintain the correct simmer, and warded the cauldron.

"No." Harry snickered. He loved taking the piss out of this man. "It just bears repeating. Regularly."

"What brought you to such an astounding revelation this time, pray tell?"

"Draco flooed. We just finished talking."

Severus stripped off his dragonhide gloves and leaned against the table where he was working. Crossing his arms over his chest, he examined Harry from head to toe. "Hell does not appear to have frozen over, nor do you seem to have transfigured yourself into a monkey's uncle."

"After that last … um … incident, you asked me to," Harry paused, chewing on his bottom lip. Then, before Severus could interrupt, he crossed his arms over his chest, drew himself up into a mirror of Severus's pose, and continued in a fair imitation of Severus' voice, "Do the world a favour and attempt to communicate without mass destruction." Harry shrugged. "Besides, I'm much happier than I ever was with him. No reason why we can't talk without getting into it, even if he is a lying, cheating berk who couldn't keep it in his pants to save his life."

"Indeed."

"But that's beside the point." Harry jumped down from the table and strolled over to Severus. "Draco said that you, his godfather, refused" He poked his index finger into Severus's chest, "to go," poke, "to his," poke, "wedding." Poke.

"Your point?" Severus caught the offending finger and bit it lightly. "Or do you have one?"

"I have a point. A very good point." Harry reclaimed his hand and glared at Severus. "You have an obligation to Draco. You made a promise to his father. We should honour both and go to the wedding. He needs you there."

"Will the looming presence of Draco's most famous ex-lover not disturb the ceremony? What if Ms Skeeter decides to be an instigator, yet again, to get a better story?" Severus stretched his arms over his head, undid the leather tie at his nape, releasing his hair to fall down past his shoulders. He moved a step forward and nuzzled Harry's neck. "Surely we can agree that that is unwise."

Harry tilted his head to give better access. "We're both adults. I think we can control ourselves just this once." He slid his hands into Severus's hair and held on tightly. "I'll sit in the back, too far away for that hag to start anything. You'll sit with Narcissa, make sure she isn't alone at her son's wedding. And, yes, you can and you will endure the crowds. If not for their sakes, then do it for me."

"You have already accepted." Severus pulled on the collar of Harry's shirt and suckled the curve between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry shivered as Severus traced a line back up with his lips, pausing to bestow butterfly kisses on the pulse beating rhythmically beneath the skin, and then continuing up to map the spirals of Harry's ear.

"Yes, oh yes." Harry slid a hand down the front of Severus's protective robes. Each button made a faint popping noise as it opened.

"Shall we discuss recompense for your presumption, for the cost to my sanity?" Severus murmured, mouth so close to Harry's ear that his breath tickled.

Harry's lips parted. The back of his throat ached with empty need. He swallowed hard. "I'm … I'm sure I can come up with something."

"And if the first option proves insufficient?"

"Then we experiment, yes? Keep trying until we find something to your liking." Harry parted the heavy black robes and mouthed a nipple, leaving a damp circle on the white cotton shirt.

"That would be acceptable. This location, however, is not." Severus muttered a spell, and Harry's shirt opened and slid off his shoulders, pulling his hands back. The still-buttoned cuffs caught on his wrists, trapping them loosely. Wand in hand, he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and Apparated to their bedroom.

Lips twitching, curling into an almost-smile, Severus removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the bedside table with their wands. Fingertips on Harry's shoulders, he pushed.

Harry toppled onto the bed. His shirt trapped his hands underneath him. Before he could wriggle into a more comfortable position, Severus shifted him into the centre of the dark-red duvet and sat up, knees pinning him in place, and lavished attention on Harry's torso. Pinched and sucked on his nipples. Dipped his tongue in and out of Harry's navel.

"Please," Harry moaned and tried to bump his cock into whatever part of Severus's body was close enough.

"Soon," Severus soothed. "Lift up a bit." Harry arched his back. Severus lowered the jeans and pants at the same time, sliding them slowly down Harry's legs, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed.

Too many, Harry thought, need less. Head pushed back into the pillow, he raised his body again. And again. Until he could move his hand and banish their clothes to the chair across the room. "Better," he muttered and stared hungrily at the long, marathon runner's muscles of the man above him. How had he ever thought Severus would be skinny, scrawny, under those robes?

"Impatient brat."

"Always." Capturing Severus's hand, Harry lavished attention on each digit. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked fingers into his mouth. His lips reddened as he kissed lightly calloused fingers, softer palms. He let go only to pull Severus close enough to kiss him deeply, tongue skimming over lips and teeth. Harry's hips undulated against Severus's groin.

Another gentle kiss and Severus moved again, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, nibbles down Harry's neck and stomach. Heat pooled in Harry's belly. Nerves sizzled as Severus's tongue flicked the tip of Harry's cock. Fingers, lips, teeth, tongue were everywhere on Harry's skin.

Harry fisted the covers, digging in heels and toes, spreading his legs. He wanted, needed, begged for more - an incoherent babble of words and sounds that Severus always understood.

And then there was the sound of lubrication potion smacking into a bare hand, the (oh god yes finally) feeling of a long finger caressing the soft, crumpled skin at the base of his shaft then sliding down and into him, a tongue tracing random patterns on his thighs, cock, balls.

"Don't. No. Not stop," Harry complained when Severus withdrew (the tease), balanced on his knees between Harry's legs, and stretched languorously. Severus's hands stroked up his own chest and then back down to his erection, swaying rhythmically, sliding his hand up and down his cock, lavishly coating it with lube. Unable to look away from the blurry vision, aching to feel that cock in his mouth, his bum, anywhere, Harry licked his dry lips. And Severus (the wanker) just watched, probably even had a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Fingers, slippery with lube, toyed with the fine hairs at the base of Harry's cock. Tugged on them, on his balls, fingers running up and around, and (finally, oh yes, yes) back down and into his bum. Patience at an end, when Severus's fingers were replaced with his cock, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and flexed well-toned muscles, pulling him inside.

Lost in the wonder, the pleasure, the trust, Harry held on to Severus's hair, his shoulder. Stroke after slow stroke hit Harry's prostate. Pubic hairs lightly scraped his balls. Until Severus lost control. Slammed in and out. Then Harry growled. Stars flared behind his closed lids, dissolved into the thundering of blood through his veins, the feeling of Severus shuddering deep inside.

They lay on top of the covers, flat on their backs, bodies barely touching. Harry stared at the dark red canopy. Thankful for the sated heaviness in his limbs that made him sound calmer than he was, he said, "Was that sufficient … ummm … recompense?"

"I am still contemplating that possibility."

Harry rolled over until he was propped on his side, partly on top of his lover. Adamantly not looking into the black eyes, he ran a hand down Severus's chest, playing with the hair that outlined muscles and nipples. "So, while you're doing that, there's this other thing."

"But of course. With you, there is always another thing." Severus caressed Harry's lower back. "Do you plan to explain or must I guess?"

"I think I forgot to tell you…"

"You think? Or you know."

"I know, yeah." Harry flushed and chewed on his bottom lip. "Ron and Hermione are coming for dinner tomorrow. They'll be here around four."

"And?"

"And they're bringing Rose. And Hermione said they have an announcement." Harry ignored Severus's huff and continued, "And she's got an idea for me, for a job."

Severus placed a finger under Harry's chin, tilted his face up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "You have finished with hiding? Bored with lounging around the house like a dilettante?"

"About time, I know. You've been more than patient." Harry smiled and dropped a kiss on the end of Severus's nose. "I don't know what she's come up with, but if it sounds dead boring, I'll look around. There's got to be someone willing to hire a slightly used, ex-hero type and get me out from under your feet all time."

"Not that the occasional exploding cauldron hasn't provided excitement in my dotage, mind you." Severus's eyes gleamed, his lips quirked and curled upwards at the corners.

"Well, someone's got to keep you on your toes." Harry snickered.

"You do that very well, Harry. I don't know how I managed all these years without you."

"Me either."

~fin~


End file.
